flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoard
Every obtainable item in the game is stored in the user's inventory, called the Hoard. Items are divided into eight categories: Food, Materials, Apparel, Familiars, Battle Items, Skins, Specialty, and Other. There is no limit to the amount or kind of items a player can choose to keep. All items - with the exception of apparel, familiars, and skins/accents - stack up to 99, then begin a new stack. Apparel, familiars, and skins/accents do not stack. There is an option to auto-sell items from the Hoard instead of putting them on the Auction House for sale to other players. The price at which an individual item can be sold from the Hoard can be viewed by hovering the mouse over the item's icon and checking the sell value in the lower left corner. Vault The Vault is a special secondary inventory, introduced on October 24, 2014http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1223991, after overwhelming requests from users. It is accessed by clicking its icon in the upper right corner of one's Hoard. Anything deposited in the Vault is entirely locked from usage: treasure and gems stored there are not available when purchasing items; items cannot be Hoard-sold or placed on the Auction House; apparel and skin/accent previews do not function; food cannot be converted; chests cannot be opened; specialty items cannot be used. For this reason, it is a very handy place to keep copies of awakened familiars, store items for Swipp trades, and hoard those super-special items you don't want to trade to Crim. Item Tabs Food The Food tab houses all of the food items you collect. Your clan can accumulate food items by using the Gathering system, battling in the Coliseum, or via purchase on the Auction House. It is from this tab that you convert your food items into food points so that they may be fed to your dragons. It has a drop-down menu, allowing you to choose to view one type of food. Materials Anything that may assist your clan in crafting is stored in the Materials tab. This includes things like ores, minerals, animal skins, and organic plant life that cannot be eaten. Materials are most often found by scavenging or fighting in the Coliseum. Apparel This tab is where all of your unequipped apparel is kept. If a dragon is not currently wearing a piece of apparel, it will display here. Once a piece of apparel is equipped, it will disappear from the Hoard until unequipped. Familiars Your collection of familiars are housed in this tab. Familiars are items that can be assigned to your dragons, and just like apparel, will disappear while in use. Familiars can also be viewed in your clan's bestiary. Battle Items Items that can assist your dragons in the Coliseum are stored in the battle items tab. This includes things like battle stones and health potions. Skins This tab is be where all of your clan's custom skins and accents will be placed. Skins are special pieces of apparel that, once equipped, will change the color and designs on your dragon. They can be purchased in the auction house, marketplace, or even designed by you (for a price in gems)! Specialty This tab was added to the Hoard on June 8, 2016http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1880521, with the introduction of Forum Vistas. It houses gene and breed-change scrolls, Scrolls of Renaming, Eternal Youth and Maturity Scrolls, Boons of Fertility, and the aforementioned Vistas. Other Anything that does not fall into any of the previous categories is kept in the Other tab. This includes trinkets, chests, and dragon eggs. Before the introduction of the Specialty tab, it also housed everything that was moved to the new category. Trivia *Sometimes items do not wait until there is exactly 99 in the item stack before creating a new stack. In very rare cases stacks of 100 can be made. References Category:Clan Category:Items